


Wet Favors

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Clothes wetting/omorashi, Dom/sub Undertones, Fetish, M/M, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Urolagnia (AKA urophilia, golden shower and watersports)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: Asking Captain Ukitake for a personal favor might have been a mistake on his part. Still, Hitsugaya Toushirou would have never expected to be asked to pay it back like this. It's high time he learned that one does not live for immeasurable lengths of time without picking up some unconventional habits - or, as the case may be, perversions.
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Wet Favors

Hitsugaya shuffled uncomfortably on Ukitake’s lap. The traditional water fountain to his right filled up, the bamboo coming down to empty itself. Hitsugaya bit his lip sharply, what had he ever done to deserve being put in this position? Just because he was shorter than everyone else? No, he pulled a face, Ukitake Jūshiro was just that much of a closet pervert. Asking him for a personal favor had been one of the worst decisions he could’ve ever made; If only Hitsugaya had known this beforehand…   
  


“So all I do is just sit here, right?” he sounded grumpier than intended, wanting to get this whole thing over with as soon as he could.    
  


“Yes,” Ukitake’s tone was soft, “Well, that and --”    
  


“I know.” Hitsugaya cut him off, frowning at the water fountain. ‘Sit here and hold it,’ was what Ukitake was going to say. ‘Hold it as long as you can.’ By now, Hitsugaya was pretty sure that there was something unspeakably wrong with the Thirteenth Division Captain. Why else would he want Hitsugaya to squirm on his lap like this?   
  


There was a familiar pressure in his lower abdomen. Hitsugaya shifted restlessly, clenching his teeth as Ukitake chuckled softly. There was no menace in it, in fact, the older man sounded warm and caring. But that didn’t change anything about Hitsugaya’s current situation.    
  


The older man leaned over, his hands gently wandering over Hitsugaya’s chest and down to his stomach. He tried hard not to respond but flinched nonetheless. Ukitake’s hands were cold, so cold that he could feel them through his clothes. Hitsugaya felt anxious, an unnamable fear coursing through his veins. 

“What would you say to making a little bet…?”    
  


The words whispered into his ear unconsciously made him shiver, “What are you talking about, Ukitake?” Hitsugaya tried to sound tough, but it was hard to do as his bladder threatened to spill.

Ukitake didn’t seem to pick up on Hitsugaya’s awkwardness, or maybe he was trying to hide how much his perverted brain was getting off on it. Extending his hand past the smaller captain’s head, he pointed at the clock inside, “If you can hold it for another… let’s say fifteen minutes, you win and I’ll consider your debt paid. However if you can’t hold it for that long, I get to fuck you while you’re soaked with your own piss.”   
  


Hitsugaya took a deep breath in order to tell the other man off but suddenly realized that the terms of the bet would actually work out for him. All this would be done within fifteen minutes. The original deal would take a fair bit longer, not to mention that in the original deal he would walk away with wet pants no matter what.    
  


Ukitake had given him a way out. Rather than sit here until his bladder finally gave out, all he had to do was manage to hold it for another fifteen minutes and then walk away. On the other hand, if he didn’t manage to hold it…    
  


He shook his head to get rid of the mental image, cringing as Ukitake withdrew a little. Sighing quietly, Hitsugaya spoke as softly as he dared while still ensuring Ukitake would hear him clearly, “I didn’t mean no. I… Fine. Let’s do that. Fifteen minutes, after that I’m out of here.” 

"Fifteen minutes," The older man agreed. 

...

There had to be something wrong with the clock in Ukitake's house. Hitsugaya could swear he had been staring at it for at least ten minutes now, but according to the clock, only three had passed. He spoke quietly, "No one is going to show up here, right?"

"We’re alone," The other man hummed, "Nobody is going to show up unannounced. You can just relax…"

But he couldn't. Not with Ukitake's cold hands on him. One had slipped just inside his shitagi, stroking the bare skin between his nipple and his stomach. The water fountain to his right fell down again, the sound of running water was starting to get on his nerves. Without thought, Hitsugaya shifted, trying to escape the fountain in his peripheral view.    
  


Just as he managed to turn barely enough, Ukitake moved slightly, repositioning their bodies so the fountain was just back in view. Hitsugaya couldn’t stop the frustrated sound leaving his lips. Behind him, Ukitake chortled quietly.    
  


The hand that had been aimlessly wandering over his arm before suddenly moved, gliding down his body until it reached his outside thigh. Ukitake stroked him there while his other hand still rested inside his shitagi. Long fingers slowly explored his skin, they were so cold it made Hitsugaya shiver.    
  


“Are you cold?” Ukitake’s voice was as friendly as ever.    
  


Under any other circumstance, Hitsugaya would have felt somewhat relieved to be talking to the man, given how many of his fellow captains were such a nuisance to deal with. But the younger man was finally learning that one doesn’t live for immeasurable lengths of time without picking up some unconventional habits - or, as the case may be, perversions. Shaking his head, he replied as quietly as he dared, “I’m not cold. I just want to get this over with already.”    
  


Behind him, he could feel Ukitake shrug, “You know what you have to do then.”    
  


Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. Like it was that easy. Half-turning around he looked the other man in the eyes, a harsh expression on his face as he furiously whispered, “Like I can just sit here and purposely piss my-!”    
  


The look on Ukitake’s face gave him pause. He would have expected the man to be hurt, maybe even to recoil. But instead, the long-haired man wore an almost ecstatic expression, his eyes half-closed as he wetted his lips. Hips below him rocked back and forth a few times as Ukitake’s hands firmly gripped hold of Hitsugaya’s hips. He watched as pearly white teeth sunk into Ukitake’s lower lip. The man slowly cocked his head, opening his eyes just a little to look back at the younger man sitting on his lap. 

  
“You really shouldn’t use that word around me, Captain Hitsugaya,” There was the slightest of reprimands in his gentle voice, “It might make me lose control over myself if you go and use such provocative language around me.”    
  


“Provocative…?” Stunned, he could only stare at the older man. Ukitake seemed to be getting himself back under control but Hitsugaya was still shocked at the man’s response. He played his own words back in his head in an attempt to figure out what provocative language he’d used. It had to be the word ‘piss’ he figured, that’s when Ukitake had gone crazy on him. The thought unnerved him, put him off balance. But Hitsugaya didn’t want to be the one to lose the bet so he took a calming breath. At the same time, he couldn’t have Ukitake go crazy on him like that either, feeling sure that the next time he put the older man in such a frenzy the bet might be all but forgotten - and he himself on his back.    
  


After righting himself on Ukitake’s lap, he glanced up at the clock. Barely two minutes had passed. Another ten to go. Hitsugaya held back a disappointed sigh. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to piss his pants here! Let alone get fucked in his wet pants. He was awkwardly aware of Ukitake’s hard cock just below his ass. The man was still holding on to his hips, hands rubbing small circles over his clothes. Hitsugaya shuffled uneasily, “Please stop that…”    
  


“Stop what?” Ukitake’s voice sounded genuinely puzzled.    
  


Unsure how to answer, he glanced at the clock again. Only a few seconds had passed, “The rubbing. Stop please.”    
  


“It makes you uncomfortable.” It was a statement, not a question, delivered in such a dead voice that Hitsugaya almost felt bad for bringing it up.    
  


Hitsugaya shook his head, surrendering the truth through gritted teeth, “It makes it harder to hold it in…”   
  


“Oh…” The other man was quiet for a few seconds. Then, his hands moved from the outside of Hitsugaya’s legs to the top of them, “If you let me touch you, I’ll take five minutes off the clock.”    
  


Five minutes off. That meant only five minutes remaining - no, more like four. Four minutes. Could he do it? Hitsugaya shifted a little on Ukitake’s lap. Probably. In any case, it would be his best bet. It was becoming increasingly obvious that ten more minutes, even nine more minutes, was outside of the realm of possibility. He would just have to somehow ignore Ukitake’s hands on him. Four minutes. It had to be possible.    
  


He nodded.    
  


“I can touch you, then?” The long-haired man behind him inquired, “I just want to clarify. Can’t have things like this be ambiguous, now can we?”   
  


Clenching his teeth, Hitsugaya nodded again, “Do whatever you like. You only have like three-and-a-half minutes left anyway.”    
  


Was it his imagination or did the quiet noise that erupted from behind sound delighted? Hitsugaya decided to ignore it, just like he planned on ignoring everything around him for the next three-and-a-half minutes. If he could just do that, he would make it through.    
  


The water fountain came down again, the constant stream interrupting his thought process. He was going to have to find a place to relieve himself in a few minutes. No way he was doing that in Ukitake’s bathroom. Given how perverted the man had turned out to be, Hitsugaya wasn’t entirely certain that Ukitake wouldn’t find a way to watch after all. So, he would have to hurry out then. There was a medium-sized patch of trees not too far from here. If he could make it there, he was bound to be able to find some semblance of privacy.    
  


Again, the wood clunked down, water splashing around. That meant one more minute had passed. Two-and-a-half to go. Hitsugaya bit his lip as he balled his hands into fists. He suddenly became aware of Ukitake’s hands as they wandered over his inner thighs, getting increasingly closer to his crotch. He wanted to speak up, to say that he had not consented to getting fondled like this, but realized just as he opened his mouth that he, in fact, had consented.    
  


Sucking in a shaky breath, he tried not to think. Hitsugaya slowly closed his eyes and leaned back as he waited for time to run out and Ukitake to let him go.    
  


Within moments his eyes flew back open, a shocked expression on his face as he tried to sit back up. Ukitake’s cold hand had once again found its way into his shitagi. That hand firmly held him in place against Ukitake’s chest as the other hand gripped his cock through his black hakama.    
  


A desperate feeling settled in Hitsugaya’s chest as he struggled to break free. The water splashed, his eyes stung with unshed tears, Ukitake’s hand carefully mapped out the contour of his cock underneath the thick fabric. Frantic eyes shot up at the clock -  _ less than a minute remained. _ _   
  
_

He wordlessly contested Ukitake’s hold on him, setting his hands down on the wooden deck to force his body up and away from Ukitake. The constant stream of water beside him drove him insane. The hand that the other man kept rubbing on his cock forced his body into a continuous tremble.    
  


Then, out of nowhere, it was too much. Hitsugaya’s cheeks turned to fire as he felt a warm wetness start to spread from under Ukitake’s hand. Instinctively, his eyes sought the clock, but there were still a good thirty seconds to go before he could’ve just walked away from all of this. He let himself fall back to the older man’s lap in defeat.    
  


Ukitake gripped him a little tighter, rubbing the wet fabric around as he breathed in deeply. His voice low when he finally spoke, barely concealed excitement tinting his words, “There you go. There you go, just let it out. Don’t fight it, just let it all run out.”    
  


Hitsugaya twisted his body, hiding his face against Ukitake’s chest. He wasn’t sure which was more embarrassing; Pissing himself, or pressing his face to the other man’s chest like this. But he at least succeeded in hiding his burning cheeks and the tears of shame that had started to flow. 

“That’s it,” Ukitake’s voice was still soft, but the excitement hidden in its tone grew, “That’s right. Piss yourself, Captain Hitsugaya,” He rolled his hips, connecting his hard cock to Hitsugaya’s ass.    
  


The man kept whispering in his ear, all the while rubbing between his legs and every so often rolling his own hips to come up and meet Hitsugaya’s body. Hitsugaya for his part had gone numb to it. He hid his face away, grabbing a handful of fabric and hair alike to hold on to. An arm came around him, gently hugging him to Ukitake’s chest. It was almost comforting. It almost made him think that maybe, just maybe, this might be the end of it after all. 

But such notions were suddenly discarded as Ukitake moved. In one fluid motion, he laid Hitsugaya on his back; Yanking the hakama down in the process. The wet front remained in place as the man only revealed Hitsugaya’s ass. Immediately after the hand was back between his legs, rubbing the wet fabric once more.    
  


Hitsugaya could only stare up at the man as Ukitake slowly leaned over, “Have you had sex with a man before, Captain Hitsugaya?”    
  


He nodded wordlessly, awkwardly aware of the hand rubbing down below.    
  


“You’ve bottomed before?”    
  


Another nod was all he could muster, squeezing his eyes shut to try and deal with the overwhelming feelings that Ukitake forced on him. He heard some rustling, then the pop of a plastic lid. Opening one eye, Hitsugaya watched as Ukitake coated himself with lube one-handedly, the other hand still busily making this the most uncomfortable day of Hitsugaya’s life.    
  


Ukitake looked up, excitement shining in his eyes, “Are you ready for this, Captain Hitsugaya?”    
  


He puffed out his cheeks to convey his objection but nodded nonetheless. He lost the bet, this was the price they’d agreed on. Hitsugaya turned his head away as he felt the older man move between his legs. He shifted slightly to give Ukitake better access, momentarily wondering why he did so before realizing it was simply a habit.   
  


Finally the invading presence of Ukitake’s hand on his cock disappeared as the older man prepared to enter him. Hitsugaya swallowed and bit his lip. He would not give Ukitake the satisfaction of responding to anything the man did, he decided. He was just going to lay here and let it happen, nothing more. There was no need to engage a pervert like Ukitake.    
  


His legs lifted of their own volition as the other men shifted. As he pushed up against Hitsugaya’s entrance, the younger man decided that it was okay to cooperate if it meant it would be less uncomfortable for him. For a moment, Ukitake’s cock brushed around his opening in an attempt to locate it. Hitsugaya bit his tongue to keep from mentioning that the man was aiming a little low. He wouldn’t respond, that was the decision he’d made.    
  


One finger carefully mapped him out, stroking ever so gently. Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes tighter, balling his hands into fists.    
  


“Ah,” Ukitake let out a quiet sound as he found what he’d been looking for, pressing up to Hitsugaya’s body in earnest now. One hand returned to the wet spot in the smaller man’s pants, the other undoubtedly ready to guide Ukitake’s cock inside, “Are you ready?”    
  


He was going to ignore him. No part of the bet had said that he had to engage the filthy pervert like this. Hitsugaya nodded.    
  


Ukitake pressed in, going agonizingly slow. Hitsugaya could feel his opening stretch to accommodate Ukitake’s length. That was okay, it just meant that he wasn’t actively fighting this; it was just so it didn’t hurt. And yet he couldn’t bite back a deep moan.    
  


The man slid deep inside him, but at an agonizingly slow pace. The angle was perfect; If this had been any other situation, any other person, Hitsugaya would be thoroughly enjoying it. But he wasn’t. Not at all. His hakama was soaking wet and getting rubbed against him with shameless resolve. The smell of his own piss permeated the air. Ukitake’s faint moans were near-constant as he leaned over his body. A sudden jerk of Ukitake’s hips hit the perfect spot and Hitsugaya’s throaty moan pierced the quiet stillness of Ukitake’s backyard.    
  


He smiled down at him, breathing deeply - no doubt to take in the smell that made Hitsugaya scrunch up his nose in a convoluted combination of disgust and embarrassment. Ukitake’s hand kneaded and rubbed, releasing more of that intimate odor. Hitsugaya bit his lip feverishly, trying to ignore his stiffening cock as best he could. He tried to look away, but Ukitake’s eyes had captured his own, imprisoning his gaze.    
  


Instinctively, Hitsugaya wiggled his hips, whether he was trying to get away or trying to create more friction he didn’t know. And he refused to think about it as Ukitake’s eyes closed for a moment, a blissful huff escaping him. His own moan was just barely contained as he bit down on his lip once more.    
  


Dark eyes opened again, Ukitake’s face aglow with desire. He gripped Hitsugaya’s cock firmly through the soaked hakama, giving it a few pumps as he watched the younger man’s reaction.    
  


Hitsugaya for his part looked away, trying to hide his face with his forearms even as his ragged breath betrayed him. He could not stop his hips from bucking, nor could he stop the deep moan that the action elicited. Ukitake’s position deep inside his body was perfect; If he moved his hips just so, he would rub against that one spot. The spot that made him lose all control. It was impossible to stop himself from rolling his hips against that intruding presence, his need soaring with desperation. The pressure on his cock tightened as Ukitake pumped him once more. At the same time, he moved inside Hitsugaya, timing his thrusts so perfectly that the younger man cried out in helpless delight.    
  


His body moved on its own, far too preoccupied with the promise of the ultimate pleasure to pay any attention to his mind’s objections. Ukitake filled him with perfect thrusts, always coming to meet his hips at the perfect angle while his hand enveloped Hitsugaya’s cock with just the right pressure. His own hands had gotten tangled in Ukitake’s long tresses on their way to hold on to the man’s arms for fear of losing himself.    
  


His grip on Ukitake’s arms tightened as his back arched, he fought against it, not wanting to be the one to cum first, not wanting this experience to get seared into his brain - though he knew it was too late for that. His throat let out a massive roar as his orgasm crashed through his body, making him shudder wildly.    
  


He was aware of Ukitake thrusting once, twice more. His panting breath taking over Hitsugaya’s entire world. Then, the older man sighed blissfully before dropping his head to rest on Hitsugaya’s chest for a moment.    
  


The intimacy of the moment irked the younger man. This wasn’t what he wanted, this wasn’t what he’d signed up for. And in any case, his debt had been repaid. Sucking in a sharp breath, he pushed the older man off, feeling relieved that Ukitake didn’t fight it. The other man moaned as he slipped out of his body, but Hitsugaya forced himself to bite his own moan back.    
  


Getting to his feet, he pulled up his hakama, shivering as the cold wet spot hit him. Suddenly nauseous, he turned on his heels, straightening his clothes as best he could before he bolted.    
  


“Captain Hitsugaya,” Ukitake’s voice had returned to normal, though a small smile rang through, “If you ever-”   
  


Hitsugaya frowned as he cut the older man off, “Ukitake, I’m never asking you for a favor again.”   
  



End file.
